


Film Night

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Scorpius enjoy a few interesting Muggle films after dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film Night

The lappyputer is hovering in the air above the bed. Scorpius used a charm to keep it hovering so they wouldn’t have to worry about being in a position where they could both see the screen. Ron’s naked, only wearing the cock ring, and Scorpius has taken off his trousers and socks, but he’s still wearing his undershorts and the crisp white shirt he’d been wearing with his suit. His hair is falling across his forehead, and he looks fucking delectable as he gives Ron an almost shy look.

“Can you see the screen, Daddy?” he asks, reaching beneath the shirt so he can shove his underpants down. There’s just a brief glimpse of his cock before the shirt hides it.

“Yes, I can, pretty boy. Why don’t you come over here and let me eat your arse while you watch the first film?” he suggests, loving the way Scorpius shudders at his suggestion.

“I want you to watch the film, too,” he says, biting his bottom lip before he uses his wand to lower the lappyputer. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to wait to start the film.”

“How about we watch something to get us both hard, then we can take a break before continuing?” Ron doesn’t like seeing Scorpius frown, which is something he’s going to have to examine at a later date. They might have decided they’re involved during dinner, but they haven’t mentioned anything about emotions other than lust and affection.

Scorpius grins. “That’s a smashing idea, Daddy. You’re so clever.” He crawls onto the bed without taking off the bloody shirt, so all Ron gets are glimpses of pale skin and peeks at his pretty cock.

Ron spreads his legs, and Scorpius settles between them, leaning back against his chest. Once the lappyputer is back in a good position, Scorpius types quickly and the screen becomes a film. Ron blanches. “Oh yuck,” he mutters, relieved that Scorpius also seems to agree because there are some things he just doesn’t think he’s going to ever do.

“That’s not what I thought it would be,” Scorpius says, making a face. “Please don’t consider that an invitation to piss on me.”

“No worries there,” Ron assures him. Muggles really are rather deviant if they’re putting up films with blokes pissing on each other.

“Maybe this one is better.” Scorpius starts another film, and Ron puts his arm around his waist when he settles back into place. This film has a bloke not much younger than Ron in a locker room. They watch as a younger bloke comes in and starts sniffing at underpants.

“Merlin,” Scorpius murmurs, wiggling around a little as the older bloke confronts the younger and coerces him into sucking his cock.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Ron asks, moving his hand down to stroke Scorpius’ cock. “You get off thinking about that man forcing you to sniff him?”

“Not him. You,” Scorpius admits, gripping at Ron’s thigh with his fingers. Ron watches the film imagining them, Scorpius desperate to stay on the Quidditch team and doing anything his coach wants. His cock definitely likes the idea, and he can feel Scorpius getting harder as they watch. By the time the boy is riding the coach’s cock, Scorpius is rolling his hips and making breathless little moans.

“Stand up for me, Scorpius,” Ron says, relieved when he doesn’t stop the film and just stands. He doesn’t have to watch it to hear it, after all, and he likes the noises the Muggle blokes are making. He tongues Scorpius’ hole, licking it teasingly while his boy grips the top of his head. “Mmm. You taste so good, pretty boy.”

“Love your tongue in me, Daddy.” Scorpius presses his arse back, and Ron focuses on eating him out. He presses his tongue inside him, spreading his cheeks wider so he can go deeper. By the time Scorpius is rubbing against his face, Ron’s actually grateful for the cock ring because he might have come otherwise.

He uses three fingers to stretch Scorpius, fucking him with them as he licks at his bollocks. When the film ends, he pulls his fingers out and offers them to Scorpius, who sucks on them eagerly as he straddles Ron’s cock. Ron holds his cock, watching as Scorpius slowly slides down onto him. He’s so bloody tight. “Let’s try another film,” he says once Scorpius is fully seated. He kisses the nape of his boy’s neck before Scorpius leans forward to play something else.

“You feel so good inside me,” Scorpius murmurs, leaning back as the film begins. This time, it’s several blokes, and they’re having an orgy. There are cocks everywhere, of every size and color. It’s like cock overload. Scorpius is rolling his hips slowly, starting to get into it, but Ron’s a bit distracted by all the cocks to really enjoy the film.

“Bloody hell! That bloke’s really taking both of them?” Ron tries to find it sexy, but it’s just disturbing. No man should ever have his arse stretched that huge. Is Scorpius trying to tell him that this is something he’d enjoy? At the thought of another man tasting his boy, Ron almost growls.

“How could it be enjoyable? It’d be like shoving an arm up your arse,” Scorpius mutters, which at least makes Ron calm down some because he doesn’t sound all that impressed by it. In fact, he turns off that film and starts another. “Oh, look. Muggle aurors! They don’t look as sexy as you do in your work robes, though.”

“Course not. I’m just sexy,” Ron says, back to enjoy himself because it’s definitely hot. There’s a smart arse young man mouthing off to the auror bloke, and he’s soon got a mouth full of cock. He reaches down to stroke Scorpius’ cock as they watch, both of them getting into it, and it’s a longer film, complete with arse fucking and even eating arse.

Another film follows. Two younger blokes, pretty boys but not as pretty as his boy, touching each other and making noises that sound real. Scorpius comes during that film, his seed spilling out onto Ron’s hand, and he licks it clean after, continuing to fuck himself on Ron’s cock through another film with a younger man who calls the older bloke daddy.

“Bloody hell,” Ron whispers, gripping Scorpius’ hips tighter and fucking up into him. He’s so hard he’s aching, and Scorpius has another erection. Ron still hasn’t been able to come yet, not with that ring on. It makes him wonder when the fuck his delectable pretty boy is going to release him from the cock ring.

“My Daddy’s better,” Scorpius murmurs, rubbing his shirt against Ron’s chest as he starts to fuck himself harder on his cock. “He just wishes he could have you, Daddy, but he can’t because you’re mine. Aren’t you? Just my daddy.”

“Just yours, pretty boy,” Ron agrees, biting at Scorpius’ neck. “I want to come, baby. I want to sink deep inside your arse and hear you moan as I come inside you.”

“Please, Daddy.” Scorpius is whining, the film forgotten as Ron arches his hips and fucks up into him. That’s good enough for Ron to qualify as permission to take the ring off. Once it’s finally unfastened, he tosses it on the floor and changes their position. Scorpius is on his knees, his shirt hanging down open from where Ron’s ripped the buttons off.

“You’re gonna take it, pretty boy. Take it and beg for more.” Ron slams into him hard, not wasting time since they’ve already been playing and teasing for over a bloody hour. He’s lucky he has enough control to have not come as soon as he got the damn ring off his cock. He still doesn’t last as long as he wants, but it’s enough to not embarrass himself, at least. He sinks deep inside his boy and grunts as he comes, feeling Scorpius tremble beneath him and listening to him moan as Ron strokes his cock until he comes again.

Afterward, they’re lying in bed, both naked and cleaned up with a sheet pulled up haphazardly. Scorpius is snuggled against him, his leg up across Ron’s. “Daddy, do you think you could wear your auror robes sometime?” he asks, giving Ron a wicked smile.

Ron arches a brow and grins. “Only if you’ve still got your old Quidditch uniform, pretty boy.”

End


End file.
